


[Podfic] places to be

by marianas



Series: Rivers of London kidfic [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Accidental Co-Parenting, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Kid Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Tolstoy was wrong: every happy family is happy in its own way.





	[Podfic] places to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [places to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556102) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



[**direct link to mp3**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2017/places%20to%20be.mp3)  
 **Size:** 35:20 | 32M  



End file.
